This invention relates generally to window shade rollers and apparatus, and more specifically relates to a window shade roller assembly which is adapted for mounting either within the periphery of a window frame border by frictional engagement therewith, or by conventional hang-mounting upon brackets affixed to the said window frame.
In the most common form of window shade roller assemblies, a pair of mounting pintles extend from opposed ends of the roller and are received into mounting brackets, which are affixed to the window frame. Commonly, one of the said pintles is of flattened or otherwise is of other than round cross-section, and is received into a correspondingly shaped opening at one of the said brackets, whereby the axle or shaft to which such pintle is secured is restrained against rotation. The shaft associated with this pintle thus extends within the window shade roller, and is associated with a winding spring. The other pintle is commonly of rounded cross-section, whereby when it is received at the opposed bracket in a corresponding round opening, it may freely rotate. A ratchet and pawl arrangement is provided at the shaft member, and as the shade is lowered, the mentioned spring is wound, so that a biasing force is generated which will restore the shade to a desired position upon the pawl and rachet being disengaged.
It has long been recognized that window shade mounting arrangements, as aforesaid, while common and generally very acceptable, can be undesirable, in requiring the use of the aforementioned mounting brackets, which damage and deface the walls of the rooms wherein the brackets are mounted. This is particularly a problem in connection with apartment dwellings, where relatively frequent changing of occupants necessitates repeated removal and installation of brackets. Also, of course, once the said brackets are installed, they are not readily moved, which presents a problem when changes are desired, as in redecorating or so forth. Further, in many modern buildings the window frames are of steel or aluminium, making it difficult to install brackets at all. In addition, once installed in such brackets, a shade roller can easily slide from side to side and often becomes disengaged from the brackets.
The above problems have long been recognized, and from time to time proposals have been made for window shade roller assemblies which are based upon frictional mounting, including by spring-biased friction caps. A device of this type is shown in a very old patent to Wilkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 473,990.
Heretofore, however, despite the above difficulties, it has not been generally contemplated that a roller assembly could be produced which was suitable of uses in both of the aforementioned ways.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,170, I disclose a shade roller apparatus for use in connection with a shade roller which is partially directed to the above discussed problem. The apparatus of that said patent, in particular, is adapted to the type of alternate mounting above discussed, i.e., either by a mounting technique based upon frictional engagement within a window frame, or by being secured to conventional brackets on the outside of the window frame. In such device, the axle of the apparatus is thus biased by a spring when frictional mounting is desired. Further, in those instances where conventional bracket mounting is desired, the axle can be retracted. In order to effect this action, however, it is necessary to physically remove the assembly from the shade roller, remove a twist-lock closing member, and thereupon remove the said spring. This series of operations is cumbersome; and, indeed, generally impractical, especially for the usual consumer who desires to make use of such apparatus.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide shade roller apparatus which is adapted for mounting by either frictional engagement within a window frame periphery, or alternatively, by hang-mounting at receiving brackets on the window frame.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide apparatus of the above character, wherein the alternate mounting described is effected by a simple externally-actuated change in the shade roller assembly, which change in configuration may be effected by unskilled personnel in rapid and simple fashion.